Reckless
by eorocks
Summary: Olivia decides to take matters into her own hands...what will Elliot do? Just a one shot.


_Hey readers! This is just a long one-shot. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review._

EOEOEOEO

Elliot looked up as his partner sauntered over to his desk, her right hip brushing against his bicep lightly as she leaned her butt against the edge. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk and she leaned back slightly, arms straight. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at her, raising his eyebrows in question.

"So…" she started. "Are you coming to Casey's party tomorrow night?" Casey was throwing herself a birthday party and as a close friend, Olivia was planning on going. She wanted Elliot to go too, and she knew that right now, he probably wasn't planning on it despite Casey's insistence. Since his divorce, he had been sullen and moody, trying to adjust to his new reality. Olivia thought he could probably use a night out. But she also had ulterior motives. She and Elliot had always danced around their feelings for each other, and she had hoped that once the divorce was final, he may make some effort to change the nature of their relationship. But so far, he hadn't. And she was frustrated. So she figured that maybe it was up to her to let him know how she felt; maybe he was afraid of approaching her and getting rejected.

She watched as Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I wasn't really planning on it." He steepled his fingers in front of him. "I've got stuff to do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You've got stuff to do? Yeah, right."

"Besides, it's going to be a bunch of people I don't know." He said, continuing to make excuses.

Olivia sat up slightly and smoothed her hands across her thighs, as if brushing something from them, and then leaned over towards Elliot slightly. "C'mon. It'll be fun." Her tongue darted out as she wet her bottom lip. "And I promise I won't leave your side _all night_." She raised any eyebrow as she straightened up, biting her bottom lip slightly.

 _Jesus._ Elliot narrowed his eyes. _Was she flirting with him?_ Did he just see Olivia Benson flirt with him? He could take his eyes off her mouth as she continued to bite her bottom lip. _Christ, did she have any idea what that did to him?_ He let out a sigh and his eyes moved back to hers.

"You're not going to let up until I agree to go, are you?" he asked. Truthfully, he had already decided to go. She was right when she said he didn't get out much and he could think of worse things than spending a night at a party with Olivia.

Olivia released her bottom lip as a smile spread across her face. "Nope." She said. She stood up and started to walk back to her desk. When she reached her desk, she looked up at him. "I have to go early to help out, but I'll meet you there."

"OK." Elliot said.

"I'm taking a cab…" Olivia hesitated before she said. "Maybe you can give me a ride home."

Elliot swallowed, noting how she arched her eyebrow when she said it. He wasn't sure if his overactive imagination was hearing things, but the way she said that sounded as suggestive as hell. He started to reply but she had already turned, heading out of the squad room.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot arrived at Casey's apartment after the party was in full swing. He came into the kitchen, and found Casey there mixing up a batch of margaritas. From where he stood in the kitchen, he could see into the living room and saw there were quite a few people standing around; talking, laughing, drinking. But it only took a moment for him to spot Olivia.

His breath hitched slightly when he saw her, standing and talking with two guys he didn't know. She was wearing a white sundress with some kind of small pattern on it. The dress had thin straps that ran over her bare shoulders, a modest V-neck, and a skirt that danced against her thighs. He took in her bare shoulders, her bare back, and those incredibly long legs leading down to some sandals with a short heel. Her hair was loose and wavy.

It shook him a little to see her this way.

He didn't like it. She looked vulnerable. He liked her in her black slacks…her fitted tanks…her blouses and jackets and boots. _Detective_ Olivia Benson. That Olivia Benson was tough. That Olivia Benson could protect herself. He knew that person…they had that relationship down pat.

But this…this wasn't Detective Benson. This was Olivia. A side of her he rarely got to see. Frankly, a side he preferred not to think about because it only drove him crazy. Feminine…soft. A version of his partner that he thought about in his dreams…day and night. This was pushing boundaries…breaking the rules. Crossing the line they had so carefully drawn.

At that moment, she looked over and caught him staring at her, and she smiled. They were always so in tune; she must have sensed him watching her. She held up a hand, motioning for him to come over and join them, and he held up a finger to signal that he'd be there in a minute.

Casey had opened a beer and handed it to him. "Have fun." She laughed as he turned to go into the living room, having seen his reaction to Olivia.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia could feel Elliot's eyes on her and waited a few beats before she turned and saw him in the kitchen. She smiled and waved him over, noting the look on his face. She was glad she had picked this dress. She knew it would throw him a little.

Elliot sauntered over, a beer in his hand, and Olivia couldn't help staring a little herself. He was wearing a fitted tee that highlighted the hard planes of his chest, and his jeans…she felt herself almost blushing at the thoughts running through her head.

"Hey." He said, walking up to Olivia. He held out his hand as he introduced himself to the two men talking to Olivia. "Elliot Stabler." They introduced themselves as Jim and Mike, two homicide detectives from another precinct.

"So you and Olivia are partners?" asked Jim.

Elliot nodded. "How come you get her for a partner and I'm stuck with him?" he joked, nodding at Mike.

Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiled. "Just lucky I guess."

Olivia laughed and ran her hand up his arm until it reached his shoulder. She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Damn right you're lucky Stabler." With that, she turned and walked off, heading over to where Fin was standing and talking to Melinda.

EOEOEOEOEO

The party was in full swing and Elliot had to admit that he was having a good time. He knew more people then he thought he would, and he was glad he had let Olivia talk him into coming. Elliot and Olivia were circling around each other almost all night; never seeming to end up in the same group of people. But that didn't mean he wasn't keeping tabs on her.

He was fascinated watching her, and it made him realize that they really didn't go to many social events where he saw her like this. A beer or two in the bar after a hard day was one thing, but this was completely different. She was animated, laughing and joking around. Her smile lit up her face and he could see she was a little flushed, probably from the alcohol. Olivia was beautiful…but this…she was intoxicating. Every guy at the party wanted to talk to her. Wanted her attention focused on them, even if it was just for a few minutes. He couldn't blame them.

He saw her talking to Mike and Jim again, and Casey had joined the group. Someone must have told a joke because they were all laughing really hard. He walked over and joined the small circle and Olivia immediately looped her arm through his, pulling him close.

"Having a good time?" she asked and he looked down at her to see a big smile on her face. He could feel her breast pressed into his arm and he swallowed when he realized she wasn't moving away.

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

"I'm having a great time." She leaned into him a little more. "See, I told you this would be fun. Aren't you glad you came?" She reached out with her other hand and snagged his beer out of his hand.

"Mind sharing with me?" she asked, taking a swig of his beer. She smiled and handed it back.

"What's mine is yours."

Olivia arched a brow and gave him a small smile. "Really? Hmmm." She took another swig of beer. "I'll have to remember that." She turned towards him slightly and gave him a mischievous smile. "You may be sorry you said that!" She pulled her arm out of his and handed his beer back to him. "I'm going to get a drink." She said, heading towards the kitchen.

Elliot wanted to follow her, but saw Mike, Jim and Casey watching the exchange between them. Olivia was definitely flirting with him, but this party was full of people they worked with…and again he was surprised at her somewhat reckless behavior around this group. But God, he wanted to follow her and see where the hell all of this was going.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia went into the kitchen and got herself another beer. She leaned against the counter and smiled. She had seen Elliot watching her all night, and she knew that his normal overprotective stuff was probably going into overdrive. She'd been purposefully flirting with all of the men here tonight. Nothing over the top, but just enough to drive Elliot crazy. And she'd kept her exchanges with him light and flirtatious. Watching his reaction had been priceless. She could tell she had thrown him for a loop; he didn't know what the hell was going on. But now it was also clear to her that he had feelings for her…it was just a matter of what he would do about it.

She was just about to leave the kitchen when Elliot walked in. He reached into the refrigerator and got himself another beer. He opened it and leaned against the counter. Olivia walked across the room and stood next to him. She put her hands against the edge of the counter, and hoisted herself up, her legs dangling.

"Are you still having a good time?" she asked.

Elliot looked over at her, noting her proximity. His eyes dropped down, noting the way her skirt was resting halfway up her thighs now. His eyes trailed down her legs…those long, bare legs… and he closed his eyes. He wanted to run his hands up those legs…beneath her skirt…

He heard Olivia laugh next to him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are." She said.

"What?" turning his head slightly so he could look at her face.

She leaned and whispered in his ear. "I saw you looking at my legs Stabler." She said and her hot breath in his ear sent a jolt to his groin.

"I…" he stuttered, not certain what to say because he was busted.

She dropped her voice an octave, not moving away from his ear. "It's OK." She laughed lightly. "Why do you think I wore this dress?" she whispered. And now Elliot was free falling because he was pretty certain his partner had just given him permission to look. And not just at her legs.

Olivia placed a quick kiss on the shell of his ear, and jumped down from the counter. She started walking out of the kitchen, but Elliot grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his hand still on her arm. He just couldn't get used to this behavior…this reckless flirting.

She turned around to face him and Elliot nearly lost it when he saw the look in her eye and the small smile on her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, playing coy. He wanted to grab her and kiss that look off her face.

Her eyes glanced to where his hand was on her arm. "I gave you permission to look. Touching costs extra." She said, stepping back so his hand dropped from her arm. She winked at him, and headed back to the party.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot walked back into the living room in time to see Olivia headed down a small hallway at the end of the living room. He hesitated a second, wondering where she was going, and wondering he should follow her. He had no idea what was going on anymore and he didn't trust his instincts when it came to her now. She had blown that all to hell with her dress and her flirting and her damn behavior tonight. But deep down, he knew he would follow her…and a few seconds later he found himself walking towards the hallway.

It was a short hallway and he saw two doors. Both were closed. He opened one and found it was Casey's bedroom. The room was dark and there didn't appear to be anyone in it. He backed out and shut the door. He stood back looking at the other door; presumably the bathroom. He wasn't going to barge in there…that was certain. He moved across the hall and leaned up against the wall, right next to the bathroom door. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when she came out...but if she was going to be reckless tonight, then maybe he would be too.

He heard the door open and Olivia walked out. She yelled out in surprise as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards him. He pulled her across his body and then turned, pushing her back up against the wall gently. He had both hands on her biceps and he held her in place, not wanting to press his body against hers.

She struggled against him slightly, but Elliot could tell she wasn't trying very hard. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes and this time, it was his turn to whisper in her ear.

"So I was wondering…" He felt her body shudder slightly as he said it and he smiled. He was glad to know he could get a reaction out of her. He ran his hands down her arms a little and then back up to her shoulders, fingering the thin straps of her dress. "You said touching costs extra. How much is this going to cost me?"

He leaned back slightly and looked down at her. He saw her lips part, ready to answer but he beat her to it.

"Or this." He placed his mouth over hers, pulling her bottom lip in between his. His hands slid down her arms and dropped to her waist. She didn't resist and he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. And suddenly, she was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _I'm kissing Olivia Benson_. The thought kept running through his mind. _And she's kissing me back_.

He ran his hands back up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts as they landed back on her shoulders. He ran one hand through her hair, and gently probed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He heard a small moan escape from her when his tongue touched hers and he could feel it in his groin. She ran her hands down his chest, and then reached around his waist and pulled his body against hers. He groaned at the contact, feeling her breasts pushing against his chest.

He dropped his head and placed small kisses on her neck. "Liv." He groaned. She had to feel his erection against her hip; he wondered what was running through her mind right now.

He ran his hand down her side to her hip, and then let it trail down the outside of her thigh until he hit bare skin. He dipped his fingers beneath the hem, dragging the skirt up slightly. He felt her breath catch in anticipation, but he quickly withdrew his hand. He pulled back from her, losing bodily contact completely and he heard a small sound of protest.

He looked into her eyes and saw her desire…and also a question. _Jesus_. What the hell were they doing? This was blowing all of their boundaries to hell…they shouldn't be doing this but God…he wanted to. He swallowed hard. He knew he would take her home…there was no going back now.

He braced his arms on the wall next to her head and leaned in close. "I'm tired of this game you're playing." He said in a hushed tone. "You said I was going to take you home tonight. So we're going…now."

Olivia shivered slightly at the tone in his voice and at his words. She had started this thing in motion tonight, but she had clearly gone from predator to prey. Elliot looked ready to devour her on the spot and she found herself feeling a little nervous about what she'd unleashed in him.

Chapter 2

They left Casey's party undetected, sneaking out the door and grabbing a cab. When Elliot slid into the seat next to Olivia, he didn't give her an inch of space, and his hand traced light patterns on her thigh. Olivia could feel the goosebumps on her skin and the moisture pooling in her panties. She wanted his hand to move higher; she wanted him to touch her. She was so focused on his hand that she didn't realize they had already reached her apartment.

Elliot practically dragged her up the stairs and when she fumbled with the keys, he grabbed them from her hand and unlocked the door. He followed closely behind her and shut the door, locking it behind them.

He was on her in a second and Olivia stumbled slightly on her heels as he pushed her up against the door. His mouth crushed hers as he pinned her wrists next to her head. He drove his tongue into her mouth and Olivia moaned at the sensation of his mouth on hers. She pushed against his hands; she wanted to touch him. But he held her hands firm. He was kissing her hard and Olivia shuddered at the sheer intensity in him. She had always wondered what sex with Elliot would be like. There was a part of her that always knew it would be intense, primal, a reflection of Elliot's intense personality.

Elliot pulled back suddenly and she looked up at him, confusion on her face.

"Liv." He rasped. "Tell me you want this."

Olivia's chest was heaving…desire coursing through her body. She nodded and moved to capture his lips with hers.

He pulled back. "I need to hear you say it." He said, looking back and forth between her eyes. "I want to know you've thought this through." He needed to hear her say it because _he_ hadn't had any time to think this through. Once she'd made the decision to move things in this direction tonight…it had been all her. He had thought about it before and he knew how he felt about her. But this moment was driven by pure lust…the desire having built up over the years. "There's no going back."

"I want this Elliot." She rasped.

That was all he needed to hear. He reached down and scooped her up, startling her. He walked to her bedroom door and pushed through the partially open door. He dropped her on the bed, and climbed over her, caging her body with his. He quickly crashed his mouth against hers, silencing her protest. His mouth dipped down to her neck and he ran his tongue along her collarbone. He reached up with one hand and slid the strap of her dress and her bra off her shoulder. He did the same with the other side and tried to tug them down.

"What the hell?" he uttered, frustration in his voice. He pulled her up into a sitting position and tugged the zipper down the back. The top of her dress fell to her waist and Elliot paused, taking in the creamy white lace bra she was wearing…her breasts straining at the fabric.

 _Jesus._ He gently pushed her back down on the bed, and started to trail his tongue down the swell of her breasts. Olivia was moaning beneath him, and she pushed her hips up, trying to get contact with his lower body, but he pushed her hip down with his hand and held her in place as his mouth slipped down to cover her lace covered breast. He could feel her pebbled nipple beneath the lace and he nipped at her lightly, causing a curse to slip from Olivia's mouth.

She ran her hands down his hips and moved her hand around to his belt, grasping it and tugging at it. She was in an awkward position and she couldn't get at it and she groaned in frustration. She wanted to see him…feel him. She pushed at his head as he continued to tease her breast and when he pulled back, she pushed herself up and surprised Elliot…getting him on his back. She straddled him and dropped down, feeling the length of him through his jeans.

Elliot groaned as she rubbed herself along his length and he took in the sight of her as she moved against him. Her hair was messed, her lips swollen and chest was flushed. _She was so fucking beautiful_. She smiled down at him, a mischievous smile, as she continued to torture him with her movements, creating friction that was threatening to make him come right then.

He reached up and cupped her breasts. "Liv. Take it off." He groaned. She pushed his hands away and cupped her own breasts, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. Then she reached behind her and unclasped it, tossing her bra to the floor. Elliot moaned and sat up, flipping Olivia back onto the bed. He massaged her breasts with his hands, and then dropped back down, taking her in his mouth.

"Elliot." She moaned and he lowered his mouth, trailing his tongue down her torso as he pulled her dress farther down her body. He continued down her body until her dress got to her hips. He climbed off the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled her feet closer to the edge of the bed. He pulled her dress off slowly, revealing her matching white lace panties, and his knees literally buckled as he took her in.

"Liv. Jesus." He said, his eyes running up the length of her. His eyes met hers and he saw her watching him. "So beautiful." He said, almost reverently.

Olivia felt uncomfortable with him staring at her and she scrambled up, moving towards the end of the bed. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and tugged at it. "Off." She whispered. "Take it off."

Elliot pulled his t-shirt over his head and Olivia spread her hands across his chest. She moved in and started to place open mouth kisses across his chest. Her hands moved to his belt and she grasped it, pulling it open and them unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She reached in and ran her hands along his length, and he groaned. He snagged her wrist, pulling it away. "No." he rasped. He knew if she touched him things were going to be over very quickly.

"Elliot." She started. "You're not playing fair."

Elliot pushed her back onto the bed. "I'm done playing." He hooked his hands in her panties and pulled them down. "I want to kiss and touch every part of you Liv but I can't wait any longer." He pulled her panties off completely and climbed back between her legs, moving up her body and placing small kisses on her stomach…her breasts…her neck. As he hovered over her, he moved his hand between her legs and ran a finger between her folds, feeling the wetness pooled there.

Olivia lifted her hips up, wanting more. He slid his fingers to her entrance, teasing her. She moaned and pushed her hips up again, but he ran his hand up to her hip and pushed her back down on the bed. He lined himself up with her entrance and her breath hitched as he made contact with her. He looked down at her, catching her eyes with his.

"Liv." He rasped. "Tell me yes."

"Yes. God Elliot. Yes." She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

Elliot leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Liv. Look at me."

He pulled back and saw she had opened her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Olivia moaned. "Goddamnit El." She wrapped her legs around him, pushing her feet into his ass and trying to spur him on.

"Do we need…I mean…" he glanced over at the nightstand.

"No." Olivia shook her head slightly. "No. I want to feel you." She whispered.

Elliot moved his mouth to hers, pulling her bottom lip between his as he pushed into her. Olivia moaned and he captured it with his mouth before he had to pull away at the sensation of her walls clenching around him. "God Liv."

He reached down and grasped her thigh, pulling it up and opening her up to him. Olivia let out a loud groan as he started moving inside of her; he filled her so completely and he was hitting a spot inside her she didn't even know existed. She could already feel her body start to tighten as he continued to thrust in and out.

"Harder." She moaned and Elliot braced one arm against the headboard, driving into her. She tried to grab his shoulders but they were covered with sweat and she couldn't grab hold. She reached down and dug her nails into his lower back and Elliot yelled, certain she'd drawn blood.

"Ohfuckohfuck" Olivia's body started tremble.

"Come for me" he moaned as he took her breast in his mouth and bit down lightly on her nipple. She let out a string of curses mixed with his name and he could feel the orgasm rip through her body as her walls clenched around him hard. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge, and he drove into her hard one last time, spilling inside her.

Olivia had dropped her hands to the sheets and was writhing beneath him, trying to escape the intense feelings coursing through her body. Elliot pulled out and drove back into her one last time, both of their bodies shuddering. His forehead dropped to her the side of her head. "Jesus Christ Liv." He said as his arms collapsed and he fell on top of her. He quickly slid to the side and fell onto his back next to her. "Fuck."

He heard Olivia laugh and he turned his head to look at her. "That pretty much says it all." She said, still smiling.

He rolled over on his side and splayed his hand across her stomach, looking into her eyes.

"Liv. Why now?" He said. "Why tonight?"

Olivia opened her mouth but hesitated.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me."

"I just wanted to know." She looked away. She wasn't in the mood for confession. This was one time she needed Elliot to know what she was thinking.

Elliot put a hand under her chin and turned her head to look back at him. "Liv. You know." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You have to know how I feel about you." His eyes searched hers. "Do you think I'd…? Liv, I wouldn't be here in bed with you if I didn't love you."

Olivia's breath hitched when she heard his words…she had hoped he felt the same way she felt about him, but now to hear it…

"Liv. Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard you." She whispered.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder. His hands continued to trace lazy patterns across her stomach and then moved to her hip, massaging the skin there. He placed another kiss on her cheek. "Liv." He moved his mouth and captured her lips with his. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I've loved you for a long time. And I want this…I want this with you."

Olivia gave him a small smile. She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I've loved you for a long time too."

 _I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a comment or a review! Thanks._


End file.
